Yu Yu Internet Chat
by Saiya Winters
Summary: [On hold 'till Mina-chan comes to visit!] I dont own YYH! Only Ruruna. This is just a short but no doubt funny internet chat between Kurama, his girlfriend-Ruruna, Botan, and Hiei. It's really silly. Review and tell US what you think!
1. Kurama's Got Issues

YU-YU INTERNET CHAT   
  
by Yaminah and Michelle, performed by Rure-chan, Mina-chan, and Aya-chan  
  
Kurama-*talking to himself* nah- ruru-chan is weird, she has MAjOR issues  
  
Ruruna-i do not,and you finally, called me CHAN!!  
  
...i meant kun...and yeh ya doo!!!!!  
  
no   
  
oh ur speechless!!! poor baby!!!  
  
you really think im a baby  
  
no-babys r cuter!!! but u act like one   
  
u r soooooooo crooel  
  
i no!!! great isnt it???!!!  
  
grrr....  
  
ok...SEE!!!??? u dooooooooooo have issues!!!  
  
What about u? youre 315 years old?!  
  
at least i have a gf!!! and u don't have a bf nooooooooo more!!! heheheh  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
lol ur issues r showing!!! need some tissues???  
  
no.  
  
Oooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! he he he!!! oh Botan! is that you? lets go out tonight at the RICH ppl restaurant!!! kkz? ashiteru! he he  
  
Botan-uh.....  
  
WHA?! get away from my guy, Botan. And, I own that restauraunt.  
  
Botan- dun worry ruru-sama! he's scaring me and hes ALL urs!!! *shiver* KURAMA!!! stop looking at me like that!!!  
  
Kurama-like what darling???!!!  
  
DARLING!!!!! lemmme at him. Stop looking at her!!!  
  
Botan- YES!!! please dont look at me like that!! well i think im gonna leave NOWWWWWWWWWW!!! *runs away*  
  
Kurama- BOTAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! COME BACK!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING???!!! *turns to ruru* now look what u did!!!  
  
she doesn't really like you, you know. But, if you want her im not stopping ya.  
  
Kurama-......ur not?....uh...well....um....*grovels at ruru's feet* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! please take me back!!! please!!! i didn't mean it!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!! *kisses her feet*  
  
nope. you made your decision.  
  
waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
*now whos got issues?...*  
  
ooooooooooh pwease????!!!!   
  
hiei- uh...kurama?...is that...YOU??? oh my GOSH!!!! ruru? whad ya DOOO? *at 1st serious, then cracks up*  
  
nothing,jus told em he can have botan and leave me aloooone.  
  
Kurama-*tears spraying from his cheeks* oh noooo! now botan AND ruru's GONNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!!! ooooooooooooh!  
  
*somewhere unknown* Botan- *shiver*  
  
im kidding. you know im an expert prankster. oooh the hiei sooong.*giggles*  
  
Hiei- GREEEEEAT! now im named after a boat, a hill, rock, AND a song. oi!  
  
Kurama-*suddenly freezes and turns to Hiei* u...ur...SOOOO LUCKY!!!! *looks up at Ruru and uses puppy eyes* u...ur...A GANGSTER???!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HIEI!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!  
  
nooooooooooooooooooo. IM A PRANKSTER!! I... PLAY.... PRANKS!!!  
  
Hiei-oooooooooooh guys!!! gorgeous girl at 12:00!!! oh baby!!! *signs off*  
  
Kurama- ok...ANYWAY!!! oh RURU-CHAN!!! I'm sooo happy!!! now...what am i happy about? where am i?...  
  
Ruru-*sweatdrops*.......  
  
hiei-*somewhere unknown and stalking a girl...* heh heh heh... 


	2. Relationships and Breaking Bones

Yu Yu Internet Chat  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
Ruruna- Hi Hi Hi Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama- Your issues are showing again.  
  
Ruruna- Give it a rest, it's not funny anymore.  
  
Yusuke- What's up you guys? Um... have you seen Hiei lately?  
  
Ruruna- * Thinks of the girl Hiei was trying to get* Nope... Wonder where he is....  
  
Kurama- Probably up in a tree and forgot he was in it.  
  
Kuwabara- He's not THAT dumb.  
  
Hiei- I'm not dumb at all don't get me mixed up with you.  
  
Kuwabara- .............Was that an..........insult?  
  
Hiei- Naw, ya think?  
  
Ruruna- That's MY saying.* ignored*  
  
Kuwabara- Guess it was a compliment...  
  
All( except Kuwabara)- *sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke- Oookaaayyy... WELL, Hiei, where've you been?   
  
Hiei- Uhhhhhh, chasing Lebiri......  
  
Ruruna- Oooo-OOO-oooh, Hiei's got a girlfriend, Hiei's got a girlfriend.*chants*  
  
Hiei- SHUT UP BAKA NINGEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruruna- .......you don't have ta be so croooooel AND I'M NOT A HUMAN!!!!!  
  
Other People in the chat room- oooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy........  
  
Hiei- You act like one.  
  
Ruruna- Well, excuse me Mr. I - couldn't - smile - to - save - my - life - so - Ruru - wonders - how - you - got - a - girlfriend.  
  
Hiei- Why do you LIKE this woman, Kurama?!   
  
Kurama- I have not the faintest idea.  
  
Ruruna- WHA?! You had better........ be happy I'm not ........... in your house right now............*very angry*  
  
Lebiri- Aren't ya going ta introduce me to your friends, Hiei?  
  
Hiei- ...........How long have you been reading the chat?  
  
Lebiri- ......... ever since, 'Hi Hi Hi, Kurama'  
  
Botan- .....and ever since ' Your issues are showing'  
  
Ruruna- *still chanting* Hiei's got a girlfriend, Hiei's got a girlfriend.* ignored*  
  
Hiei- This is Lebiri. * signs off*   
  
Kuwabara- ... HEY!!! That was an insult *signs off to find Hiei*   
  
All- *sweatdrop & fall over*  
  
Ruruna- Anyway, Hiei's got a girlfriend, Hiei's got a girlfriend.* ignored- again*  
  
Lebiri- Ahem, I've got a date with Hiei in 30 minutes- ttyl! *signs out*   
  
Ruruna- Oooo-OOO-oooh, Hiei's got a girlfriend, Hiei's got a girlfriend.  
  
Yusuke- Will you just..........   
  
All in chat room ( except Ruru)-.........SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruruna- Kura-MA......... whadjusay..............* signs off*  
  
Yusuke- Better hurry up before she gets to your house- she does live across the street.  
  
Kurama- Too late.  
  
* hear booms, crashes, and breaking bones*  
  
Kurama- * signs off*   
  
Botan-....... well I've got to polish my oar.........*signs off*  
  
Yusuke- That realationship isn't going too well....*signs off*  
  
THE END!!!!! 


	3. Bad Hiei!

Yu Yu Internet Chat  
  
Next Day...  
  
Ruruna: Hiei? Ya on?  
  
Hiei: What do you want.  
  
Ruruna: Geez, why so hostile?  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kurama: *signs on* Hiei? Ruruna's not there is she?...  
  
Hiei: uh...  
  
Ruruna: WHY WOULD YOU WANNA KNOW?!!!  
  
Kurama: uh oh...  
  
Ruruna: I THOUGHT I told you NO computor today!!!  
  
Kurama: Well yes but...oh c'mon  
  
Ruruna: I'm coming over there.  
  
Kurama: NOOO!! I'm off I'm off!! *signs off*  
  
Hiei: Ruru, you're scary.  
  
Ruruna: What's THAT supposed to MEAN?!!!  
  
Lebiri *signs on*: Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Ruruna: Oh hey girlfriend! How ya been?  
  
Hiei: Ew, you're nasty Ruru. She's MY girlfriend.  
  
Ruruna *sweatdrop*: Hiei...it doesn't mean that...I...oh my gosh...IT'S JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!  
  
Hiei: Uh huh. Anyway.  
  
Lebiri: Hiei, I have alot to teach you.  
  
Hiei: Let's start at your house. Bed or couch? *ignored*  
  
Ruruna: Hey how did you guys get together anyway?...  
  
Hiei: She couldn't resist me.   
  
Lebiri: *rolls eyes* Yeh right. More like he couldn't resist me. The guy was all over me! He was kinda sweet...that's why I said yes to dating him after a couple of days of him sending me roses.  
  
Ruruna: *struggles not to crack up* And we're talking about HIEI here?! *busts up laughing*  
  
Hiei: *signs off*  
  
Lebiri: Was it something I said?  
  
Yusuke: *cracks up* Whooo! That was hilarious!  
  
Lebiri: Yusuke? Since when-  
  
Yusuke: since forever! ah ha ha ha! I am SO gonna make fun of Hiei!  
  
Ruruna: Me too!   
  
Other people in chat room: ha ha. it's not that funny. SHUT UP!  
  
Ruruna: What'd ya say? *glows with energy*  
  
Ppl: Uh...nothing *hide under rocks*  
  
Ruruna: That's better. Now I gotta go check on Kurama guys. He's been quiet...TOO quiet. *signs off*  
  
Yusuke: alright well c-ya Lebiri.   
  
Lebiri k, bye.  
  
Yusuke: *signs off*  
  
Hiei *signs on*: are they gone?  
  
Lebiri: yeh...  
  
Hiei: good. i'll be over at your house in a minute. you can teach me stuff there.  
  
Lebiri: what do ya mean "teach you stuff?"  
  
Hiei: ...you'll find out...  
  
Lebiri: If you mean...NOOOO! Hiei! We've only been dating 2 days! Are you CRAZY?  
  
Hiei: For you, yeh   
  
Lebiri: ...shut up. *signs off*  
  
Hiei: HEY!!!  
  
The end 


	4. This Chick's Got Game!

Yu Yu Internet Chat

Chapter Four: This Chick's Got Game

----Characters----

Hiei  
Kurama  
Ruruna (Kurama's erm…girlfriend…I guess…)  
Lebiri (Hiei's Girlfriend)  
Yusuke  
Keiko  
Botan  
Yukina  
Kuwabara  
------------------  
AfTER Disney's Magic Kingdom Theme Park & Universal Studios (on their videocams for computers)

Yusuke: Personally, I liked The Hulk. It was all twisty and turny and upside-downy.

Hiei: (turns green, covers mouth, and runs to the bathroom)

Lebiri: (turns chibi and yells at Hiei) **I thought you said you could take _anything_, Mr. Macho!**

Kuwabara: (rocks in chair, hugging himself with wide possessed eyes singing) _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

Ruruna: I think the ride, A Small World, has gotten to Kuwabara's already gotten to head.

Kurama: I think so too...

Yukina: My poor Kazuma-chan...

Hiei: (suddenly back at the computer and glaring at Kuwabara, vein pulsing)

Lebiri: Eh heh heh...

Botan: (suddenly popping up on the video cams) Hey Ruruna! Why didn't you go on The Dueling Dragons? That was really fun!

Kurama: (mumbling) 'Cause she was too afraid...

Ruruna: Nuh-uh!! Shut up Kurama!!

Kurama: Then why didn't you ride it?

Kuwabara: (in the background, still singing) _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

Ruruna: (avoids eye contact) Cuzz I was drinking my soda. Which by the way...was so yummy that I forgot about you guys...and was uh...wrapped up in soda land!! Yeh, that's it!

Kurama: (sweatdropping) You bought that soda AFTER we said we were riding it. Frightened of the twists or something?

Ruruna: **_No!_** I was saving up my energy for the Flying Unicorn!!...

Kurama: (acting reasonable) Ruruna, sweetheart. That ride was for babies. The seats were so small you could barely fit your bottom in!

Ruruna: Are you saying I'm fat?...

Kurama: (looks away and slurps his soda innocently)

Botan: (signs off, scared of the wreckage she'd caused)

All the people in the chat room, even Hiei: (cover their heads on instinct)

Kuwabara: (background, singing) _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

Ruruna: (turns red with anger, eyes changing yellow) Kura-**MAAAA**!!! (her screen blinks out)

Kurama: Uh oh... (looks back at his screen) Help me guys!!!

Yusuke: No way man! She'll kill me too!

Hiei: You put yourself in that one baka. Hn.

Everyone else: (shakes head and wags finger, humming the death song)

(All of the sudden...) A voice is heard inside the house: Well hi Ms. Minomina!! Is Shuichi home?

Shiori: Why yes he is!

Kurama: **NOOO! MOTHER!!!!**

Shiori: (yelling back) What?! Ruruna's got a little something for you! In a little box, it's giftwrapped and everything! She's coming up! (to Ruruna) I'll leave you two alone. (leaves the house for a nice looooong jog)

Ruruna: (grins and walks slowly up the stairs, humming the Jaws Theme song)

Yukina: (afraid of the violence) I think I'll be going now! Bye guys! (signs off)

Kuwabara: _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

Hiei: (sweatdrops as Kurama's door slowly opens) Sweet snow time! Lebiri, ya coming over?

Lebiri: Uuuh...SURE! (signs off)

Hiei: (signs off)

Yusuke: (gets popcorn and watches eagerly) And Keiko thinks I'm an insensitive jerk. I care about you Kurama, that's why I'm watching.

Kurama: (glares) Thanks Yusuke. You're such a _good_ friend...

Yusuke: I know, I know! (grins)

(door opens fully to reveal Ruruna, dressed in a long, black leather trench coat, wearing sunglasses, grinning wickedly) Kuramaaa... (she coos sweetly, sitting on his lap) What's your favorite thing in the world?

Kurama: (frantic) **You! You!**

Ruruna: Other than me... (glares when he tries to open his mouth) OR your Mother!

Kurama: Umm...chocolate...?

Ruruna: Gooood... (opens up gift) I brought you some chocolate...

Kuwabara: _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

(Both sweatdrop, but ignore and continue talking)

Kurama: (a little surprised) Really...?

Ruruna: _MmHmmmm_... (Pulls a coconut cream chocolate from the box and holds it to his mouth) Open up!

Kurama: (stares at it suspiciously) ...

Ruruna: Don't worry, I haven't laced it with rat poison or antifreeze...

Kurama: (takes a tentative bite, then smiles) Wow! This is really good!

Yusuke: (jaw drops) What the-!

Ruruna: (while Kurama has his eyes closed, looks at Yusuke and winks, then puts her head on the red head's shoulder)

Yusuke: (smirks and continues stuffing his mouth with popcorn)

Kuwabara: _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all..._

Kurama: (finishes chocolate and rubs his tummy) Yummy! Thanks Ruruna!

Ruruna: You're welcome _honey_! (gets up and leans on the desk beside his door)

Kurama: (is about to say something when his face contorts and his stomach rumbles) Uuuh... (tries to run to the bathroom, but sways in the middle of the floor)

Ruruna: (giggles) What's wrong baby?

Kurama: I... (suddenly sweating) don't...**know**!!!!!! (runs to the bathroom, but falls asleep right before he makes it in)

Yusuke: What'd you do?...

Ruruna: (smirks) Laxitive and Benadryl. (does the peace sign) Boo-yah!

Yusuke: (falls off his computer desk laughing)

Kurama: (wakes up because of stomach, and dives into the loo - eh hem, I mean bathroom - and slams door, then falls asleep)

Yusuke: This chick's got game! She's worse than Keiko!

Keiko: I resent that... (signs off)

Ruruna: (yelling into the loo (...)) Don't you EVER call a girl fat! (casually puts on her sunglasses and straightens her coat) I'll enjoy watching you die, Mr. Anderson.

Yusuke: (recovering from Keiko's popup) Haha, Matrix!

Ruruna: (turns to wink at him) You know it! Wanna come to my house and watch that? Imax!

Yusuke: (looks to the heavens) I love having a rich person as a friend. (back to her) Sure Ruruna!! I'll be right over! (signs off)

Kurama: (wakes up and opens the bathroom door) Ruruna!! This means WAR!!

Ruruna: (waves it off) Sure kid. If you can keep up. (opens door to leave) Oh and you shut that door? The smell... it's starting to leak out...

Kurama: (glares and blushes, slamming door as he is overcome with a not-so-fresh(smelling) bout of laxative)

Ruruna: (leaves to meet Yusuke at her house, but not before winking at the readers and stating the moral of the story)

"Never EVER call a woman fat!"

Kuwabara: _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all...it's a small world after ALL!!! It's a small, small world!_ Cha cha cha, Charmin! (snickers) Toilet paper. I think Kurama may need some of that! Wait a minute...**YUKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

Lebiri: So he WAS sane through the whole thing...well sort of. (sweatdrops)

--------------END!!-----------------  
AN: We don't mean to be mean to Kurama... We just thought this would be funny....  
Read and Review! Hey, this is Cherry Mars (Mina-chan) the cause of the delay of this chapter. Saiya Winters and I have been waitin' like, six months for this moment!! Now, in like a couple hours, I have to leave!! For another six months!! (tear, tear) :( Saiya will try to make another chappie in my absence!! Buh-bye!!!  
P.S. Please go to Saiya's or my (Cherry Mars) profile and click on homepage (or for Cherry's go to the bottom) and sign the Save the CYOAs petition especially if you are a fan of The Oracle,  
Saiya's recently deleted story! (She is very angry about that, and has even been threatening to boycott and all that. Eh heh. So please support Saiya Winters!)

-Cherry Mars (LadyKurama17)

**YY Internet Chat will be reposted from Saiya Winters, to our mixed name: Ruru-Lii!!! Look us up!! We'll be updating much faster!**


End file.
